shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guddo Rakku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers For further information: ''Guddo Rakku's Fighting Style Guddo Rakku is a powerful fighter and has become a famed bounty hunter for defeating many infamous pirates especially his most notable victory against Psycho the Walking Guillotine. He has even been recognized by Vista, the 5th commander of The Whitebeard Pirates and Mihawk the Greatest Swordsman in the world even though he is not on par with their level of swordsmanship; however, they acknowledge his current strength and true potential. Ever since the news of him defeating Psycho spread across the world, the World Government even invited him to become a Shichibukai but he turned it down because he did not want to share his portion for the treasure, did not want be recognized as a ally of the World Government and Marines, and felt that he would lose some of his freedom if he did join. He continued to gain strength to even gain a reputation in the New World. But after he fought against Black Death, he suffered a serious illness that affected his respiratory and muscular system to the point that he can fight to his full power for only 10 minutes. To make it worse, the sickness is life-threatening and will kill him within one year. Afterwards, he would gradually get weak overtime. If he went past 5 minutes over the deadline, he would not able to use more than 10 percent of his full power. He would need to rest for at least an hour after a fight. This resulted in Rakku to change his style to end the fight much faster and yet, require even less movements in battle. However, this case is resolved after acquiring some medicine at Kurasorry Island but this only delays his life for a few more years. Ironically, thanks to the disease, his swordsmanship and his techniques has vastly improved as his new style of fighting allows him to defeat his opponents even tough ones in less a minute. Because of this, he gained an infamous reputation as the Instant Kill swordsman, even though he rarely kills anyone he fights. Swordsmanship After 10 years of training by his master, Kozuka, he became a powerful swordsman, as he is exceptionally skilled in Ittoryu (One Sword Style) and Ittoryu Ryu-Iaido (a powerful type of sword draw and resleath technique), and proficient in Nitoryu (Two Swords Style). He is especially known for rendering enemy's weapons unusable with his main weapon, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, a 3 3/4 ft long black katana by breaking them which is why his opponents refer to him as him as his epithet, Weapon Executioner. He also carries a red wakizashi, 1 ft long blade. He is most comfortable with Ittoryu and uses Ittoryu Ryu-Iaido to land finishing moves onto his opponents. Against multiple opponents or to throw off his enemy's flow, he will use Nitoryu with his two swords to extend his range and flexibility. He is able to swing his sword in the air to create powerful and fast air compressed projectile attacks that can cut ships and steel in half even without his devil fruit. He can even apply his devil fruit ability to the swings of his sword to further strengthen his air compressed projectile attacks. He can create curve, twist, straight, and even tornado air slashes. He is ambidexterous but he is a natural right-hand user. Weapon Expert Very proficient in other weapons involving blades and poles but not much as with a katana. This skill is very useful if he does not have his two main weapons, Ryuuzan Tenjousaku and Akai, at the moment and needs to improvise. This includes spears such as naginata and bisento, sai, knives, ax, kusarigama, bo-staff, rapier, etc. However, for some reason, whenever he uses any sort of ammunition weapon, Rakku's accuracy is much lower than an average human which usually ends up in unintentional injuries even to himself. He would have use the ammunition weapons at zero point-blank to actually hit someone. Hand to Hand Combat He is a master in Taedou and Sorakido. Taedou He uses a marital that resembles Savate (A graceful kickboxing style developed in France) in conjunction with his swordsmanship to make his moves more difficult to read if he fights against a difficult opponent by kicking them sometimes. Sorakido He would only use Sorakido which resembles Japanese Aikido if he could not use his swords or other weapons at the moment, against opponents that he deem much weaker than him, or to defeat someone without injuring them at all. Aikido involves blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on, which requires little strength. Physical Strength Rakku mainly uses his swords for combat but his ability to break weapons with one swing of his sword lies in his intense muscle strength. He can easily wield Ryuuzan Tenjousaku, an unusually heavy katana (about 13 lb) with such ease and elegance. He can break rocks, heavily dent and crush steel, break a tree in half with a punch or a kick. At one time, he picked up a stone pillar within 2 seconds and used it as a club against Hayaku when he tried to weaken his legs. His most notable feat of strength was when he picked up a pirate ship filled with pirates he defeated and threw it at a marine base because he did not want to bother taking the pirates one by one to the base to collect his bounty. Thus, he has superhuman strength. Agility Rakku's speed is quite extraordinary. He can run abnormally fast for a human and can perform Soru on par with a CP9's Soru. Ever since he fought against Spine, a CP9 agent, he was able to use Soru from merely observing his Soru. Thus he has super speed but when he uses soru along with his Devil Fruit ability, he can even become much faster and perform a faster version of Kamisori (combination of Geppou and Soru) which he calls Lightning Walf. Overall, he is very difficult to defeat in aerial battles as his Devil Fruit ability along with his superhuman speed, allows him to have extremely fast movements in three dimensions. He is also an expert in '''Parkour' which is a practice of navigating through obstacles in the most efficient way as possible, using only their bodies. He can employed skills such as jumping, climbing, vaulting, rolling, swinging and wall scaling. He can also jump at astonishing heights even without using his devil fruit ability. He can even dodge bullets and laser beams and deflect them with his sword back to the shooter with ease. His reflexes in counterattacking, blocking, and dodging almost every attacks are at such an incredibly frightening level especially since he can easily dodge at hair length, people have wondered if he can read their minds or even see the future. His reflex skills have become even much higher with Kenbunshoku Haki, which he has already mastered. Arguably, his enemies have found it very hard to land a fatal or killing blow on him. Some have even proudly proclaimed that they even landed a small blow on Rakku even if they were utterly defeated by him. Endurance Rakku has an abnormal tolerance to pain. He can withstand cannonballs on his body at mid-range for a short period of time. He endured many gunshot wounds on his back during a shoot out. When he fought against a giant called Hayaku the Steel Hornet, he received 5 stab wounds from steel poles thrown at him at high speed and a kick from him and still stood up afterwards even though Hayaku specializes in Tae-Kwon-Do. He managed to survive through the Battle of Marineford War despite suffering from many fatal injuries. In his early days of bounty-hunting, he survived many life-threatening injuries from his sword duels and life or death battles especially his most fatal one from Psycho the Walking Guillotine when he had his right arm chopped off one time and continued to fight with his other arm with other fatal wounds. Luckily, he had reattachment surgery in time and was able to rehabilitate in the half of amount of expected full recovery time. After his death match with Black Death, he developed an illness that gradually weakens his body to the point that he can no longer fight for no longer than 10 minutes. After the deadline passes, he will cough up blood and quickly lose the strength to move occasionally. If he doesn't finish his enemy quickly, his attackers can take advantage of his openings and deliver a killing blow to him. If 15 minutes have passed, he will only be able to use 10 percent of his full strength. After he obtained some medicine at Kurasorry Island, he longer had a time limit in fights but still had take his medicine on a regular basis. If he stops taking the medicine, his body will once again have a time limit unless he takes it again. Tactics Psychological Warfare Rakku likes to employ tricks and irritate his opponents to get an advantage over his opponents mentally. He can annoy and confuse anyone by insulting them and talk about nonsense if he has the intention to do so. This skill is very useful to distract opponents during battle and cause them to make mistakes and create small openings, which he can take advantage of to secure a victory in battle. He acquired this ability along with ventriloquism after becoming friends with a pirate named Joudan the Laughing Omen, whom he has a close victory with. Also Rakku sometimes create air compressed projectiles with only his swordsmanship or by his Fuku Fuku no Mi powers to confuse or scare his opponents. Since there is no way to tell whether or not the winds created by Rakku are normal or from his devil fruit powers by just looking at them at all, no one can tell except Rakku if he is creating normal or Fuku Fuku air compressed projectiles. As a result, opponents would become fearful as they wonder if the winds he created will blow away their good luck and cause them to have unfortunate accidents or not. This mental attack usually leads to the opponents to make mistakes and openings that Rakku can easily take advantage of and deliver the finishing blow. Sometimes, he would use ventriloquism to pretend to be Ryuuzan to trick his opponents to believe that he actually transformed into a dragon thanks to the power of the devil fruit, Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon, or just to weaken his enemies. When he moves out of their sight, he would ask Ryuuzan to take over and transform into Dragon and attack his enemies while Rakku sits back and observe the battle. Meanwhile, Rakku would use ventriloquism to send his voice and speak while syncing with Ryuuzan's mouth movements. Rakku would then eventually reveal himself and intervene after either wanting to fight the enemy directly again due to boredom, just felt like doing so, Ryuuzan is in trouble, or to prevent Ryuuzan from killing his target and/ or causing too much destruction before it's too late. Afterwards he would show his enemies his true devil fruit powers if the enemy survives Ryuuzan's attacks before Rakku intervenes. Weapons ''Ryuuzan Tenjousaku ''For further information: ''Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon A 45 1/2 in (3 ft 9 1/2 in) long and unusually heavy (about 13 lb) black katana with a 2 ft 5 1/4 in long blade and a 1 1/3 ft long handle, that is on par with the 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade Swords,, the highest quality swords in the world. Rakku mainly uses this sword for combat and this sword has "consumed" the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi: Model Earthland Dragon. Legends have said that this blade is forged from a tooth of a slayed dragon. Ironically, this sword ate a Mythical Zoan devil fruit that transformed it into a dragon. Rakku nicknames his sword/ dragon Ryuuzan. Ryuuzan can light itself on fire by breathing fire onto itself in all of its three Zoan forms. The sword is incredibly durable and sharp and it is designed to break and cut through any weapon. The material originally used to be almost as tough as seastone but after consuming a devil fruit, now it is hard as seastone. It can also behave as a whip when it is in its dragon-hybrid mode since it could change its blade into a tail. [[Akai|''Akai]] A 1 ft long red wakizashi (short sword) which Rakku uses in desperate situations when he no longer has Ryuuzan Tenjousaku to use as a weapon. Alternatively, to use along with Ryuuzan Tenjousaku to practice Nitoryu. Devil Fruits For further information:[[Fuku Fuku no Mi|'' Fuku Fuku no Mi]] Rakku has gained extraordinary powers from consuming this Devil Fruit. He can generate wind by body motions and could also apply this ability to the swing of his swords, which powers up and increase the range of his air slashes. He can create tornados by spinning his whole body or parts of his body and also apply this to his sword swings. His winds can cause his body movements to move faster by creating winds with his feet that will blow in the opposite direction, which pushes his body towards his destination. This devil fruit also given him to have an incredible agility in air. He can walk, run, and jump on air, which can prevent him from drowning in the ocean. He can surf in the air if he rides on an object along a natural or self-generated wind current. If his self-generated winds are used against any living being (including himself) and any objects that behaves as a charm, the wind will literally blow away the target's good luck. Afterwards, Rakku can blow the good luck into himself or to others to receive good luck. Unfortunately, he cannot turn off the wind's ability to blow away good luck and decide which specific misfortune or fortune events happen to the affected party. Haki Under the instruction of his master, Zozuka, Rakku trained for many years to master Haki. In his training, he seems to have a natural affinity towards Kenbunshoku Haki as Rakku prefers to predict his opponent's movements ahead of time. 'Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation' ''Levels are based on range of detection, speed of reaction to danger, and level of concentration. Pre-Time skip: 7/10 (Above Apprentice Level) *He sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a between a medium and large-size island radius. He can sense most of the living creatures in that range and can estimate their sizes, strengths, and movements. *He can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with light-speed reflexes and dodge with little movement from close range even high velocity (such as abnormally fast bullets) and/ or surprise attacks that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Rakku to predict. He can also apply this to his natural reflexes to react and dodge easily even in his sleep. *Rakku can maintain his concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to large-scale events that could possibly distract him but he still can distracted by some large-scale distractions like a large explosion or a dragon's roar. He can apply this to his reflexes during his sleep with little effort. Post-Time skip: 9/10 (Almost Mastered) *He sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally up to a large island radius. He can sense almost all of the living creatures in that range and can almost accurately judge their strengths, sizes, and movements. *He can predict an opponent's moves shortly (in form of premonition in the user's mind eye of their actions and amount of damage from it) before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade and allows him to react with incredibly high-speed reflexes and dodge with the little to bare minimum required movement from even extreme high velocity (such as laser beams) and/ or surprise attacks from even point-black range that could have given him a fatal injury or kill him. The more killer intent the enemy has, the easier for Rakku to predict. He can also apply this to his natural reflexes to react and dodge very easily even in his sleep but not completely. *Rakku can maintain his concentration while using Kenbunshoku Haki even during from small to large-scale events that could possibly distract him like large-scale distractions like a large explosion or a dragon's roar. He can apply this to his reflexes during his sleep with barely any effort at all. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Levels are based on speed of activation, variety of techniques, strength and duration of techniques. Pre-Time skip: 6/10 (Apprentice Level) *'Equip: '''Rakku creates a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm.This can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Now, the highest level he has ever reached is level 7. There are 10 levels total. (7/10) *'Hardening:' This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness to certain degrees and requires more concentration than Equip. Rakku usually harden his sword to a much harder degree during battle. He uses this technique to increase his chances of breaking his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 5 and can use Level 5 most of the time. He can easily use degrees of hardness below level 5. When seriously enraged, he can reach up to level 8 in hardness. There are 10 levels total. (5/10) *'Sharpening: This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees and requires much more intense concentration than Hardening. Rakku can sharpen his sword to a much sharper degree. He always uses this technique to drastically increase his sword's sharpness during battle. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 4; however, he can only this sometimes. He can easily use degrees of sharpness below level 4. When seriously enraged, he can reach up to level 7 in sharpness. There are 10 levels total. (4/10) Post-Time skip: '''8/10 (Above Apprentice Level) *'Equip: '''Rakku creates a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. This allows him to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This can bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users.Now, the highest level he has ever reached is level 9. There are 10 levels total. (9/10) *'Hardening:' This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon or body part's toughness to certain degrees and requires more concentration than Equip. Rakku usually harden his sword to a much harder degree during battle. He uses this technique to increase his chances of breaking his opponent's weapons apart. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 8 and can use Level 8 most of the time. He can easily use degrees of hardness below level 8. When seriously enraged, he can reach up to level 9.There are 10 levels total. (8/10) *'Sharpening: This is an enhancement of the technique, Equip, which increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees and requires much more intense concentration than Hardening. Rakku can sharpen his sword to a much sharper degree. He always uses this technique to drastically increase his sword's sharpness during battle. Now, the highest degree he has ever reached is 6; however, he can only this sometimes. He can easily use degrees of hardness below level 6. When seriously enraged, he can reach up to level 8. There are 10 levels total. (6/10) ''Haōshoku Haki:'' Color of the Conquering King''' Levels are based on control and strength of user's spirit. Pre-Time skip: 1.5/3 (Apprentice Level) *Rakku can knock out those with weak wills unconscious for a short period of time in close distances but not too far. He can control whom he can knock out but cannot only knock out the people that he would instinctly judge as his enemies which he tries to knock out a crowd of people in far distances. His master, Kozuka, commented that Rakku's Haōshoku Haki would have been much higher but something is hold his spirit back like his past. It is hinted that it may be due to that Rakku felt helpless while watching his childhood friend, Sakaya, being slashed by an vicious pirate, Machete, and died as a result. If he was at Fishman Island, facing the 100,000 fishman soldiers, Rakku would have knocked out 25,000 soldiers. Post-Time skip: 2.5/3 (Above Apprentice Level) *Rakku can knock out those with weak wills unconscious for a short period of time in further distances but not too far. He can control whom he can knock out and even knock out the people that he would instinctly judge his enemies while trying to to knock out a crowd of people in far distances. He can also cause little damage to non-living objects around him but can't control which object he targets. If he was at Fishman Island, facing the 100,000 fishman soldiers, Rakku would have knocked out 75,000 soldiers. Category:Character Subpages Category:FoolishMortalFOOL